Stuck in the Spotlight
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: BTR is famous and the four girls aren't and have done everything to stay OUT of the spotlight but it's hard when you got famous siblings!


_**A/N: SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! ENJOY!**_

Natalie Rose Diamond/Kendall Knight

Willa Cecelia Rivera/James Diamond

Blaire Emily Ryan/ Carlos Garcia

Jenny Krista Grande/ Logan Mitchell

Chapter 1

~Natalie's POV~

I sat quietly at my desk at work I watched as my boss talked on the phone with her son also known as my famous twin brother, James David Diamond.

"Natalie! Come say hello to James!" I heard my mom say from her office.

I slowly entered the office and stood in front of her large wooden desk, she set the phone down and pushed the speaker button and I heard my brother's voice.

"Hey Natalie." He said I heard large amounts of noise in the back.

"Hey James how are you?" I asked. "I'm doing well, how your job at Diamond Cosmetics going?" he asked.

"It's going great." I said.

"Hey mom, I have to go I love you. Bye Natalie." I heard.

"Bye James." I said and went to exit the office when I heard my mom's voice again.

"Natalie come sit." She said.

I did as I was told and sat in one of the large chairs she had sitting in front of her desk.

"You know whether you're famous or not I still love you. You're my only girl." She said.

"I love you too mom." I said.

"Good, so you won't be mad if I send you to California to stay for the year?" she said.

"What! Mom! No! That means I got to hang out with James and his stupid friends." I said.

My mom gave me a look that would kill anybody else.

"Your brother works very hard and he and those stupid friends of his are actually becoming quite popular." She said.

"Mom it's bad enough that I get shipped off to boarding school every year since I could remember now I actually got to go stay with him?" I said.

"Mrs. Knight is a very sweet woman and will take very good care of you." She said.

"But, what about work and school?" I asked.

"Well, you will be attending the Palm Woods school in the fall if all goes well." She said.

I sighed, "Natalie, I love you, you're my girl but I have to do a lot of traveling this summer and you deserve a steady place." She said.

I sighed again, "Fine." I said.

My mom smiled knowing she got her way.

"You leave next week." She said and returned to the work on her desk.

~The Next Week~

The black limo pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot and stopped at the front doors. a young woman stood out front smiling she had red hair and a toothy smile she was wearing a pink tank top and a long jeans skirt that went to her knees and she wore pink flip flops, a young girl stood next to her with her arms crossed she was wearing a pink and black flannel shirt and skinny jeans with black flats and a pink headband.

I stepped out of the car and she walked over to me, "Natalie? Hi!" she said and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Knight." I said taking her hug.

The young girl walked over, "So, you're Natalie Diamond, you don't look like a Diamond." She said.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight said looking at her young child.

Katie shrugged and the three of us entered the hotel.

We walked up to the front desk, "Mr. Bitters this is Natalie Diamond she will be staying with us for the year." Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh god another Diamond!" he said.

I'm the good one." I said to him.

"We'll see about that." He said and turned back to his paperwork.

All of a sudden four boys came crashing through the lobby and I heard Mrs. Knights voice.

"KENDALL, JAMES, CARLOS AND LOGAN APARTMENT NOW!" she said and immediately all four boys turned around and headed to the elevator.

We met them in the apartment 5 minutes later.

The four of them where sitting in front of the TV.

Mrs. Knight turned it off and all four boys protested until they caught sight of me.

"Who are you?" a young Mexican one asked I assumed he was Carlos.

"This is Natalie she will be staying with us for the year." She said smiling.

"Hey James." I said smiling at my twin brother.

"Nat-Nat." he said. He got up and hugged me I'm not going to lie it felt good to hug him.

He turned to his three friends.

"How do you know her?" the blonde one asked. James sighed,

"This is Natalie Diamond, my twin sister." He said.

"What?" all three of them said.

"She can't be how come we've never seen her." The shorter one with brown hair asked.

"She goes to boarding school every year. But not this year she will be staying here with us." He said.

Confusion rang out.

"Oh, Nat, this is Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia." he said pointing to each one as he said their name.

"Hi." I said lowly.

James walked me out of the apartment, "I missed you Nat-Nat. I know we may not always get along but you're always going to be my sister. I love you." He said and hugged me and kissed the top of my forehead and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're here I'm the one that asked mom to send you out here." He said.

"You where?" I asked.

"I thought you might be getting sick of boarding school and Minnesota." He said and smiled down at me.

At that moment, Logan stepped out into the hallway, "Can you two come in here so we can figure this out." He said and we entered apartment 2J and the three boys where sitting on the couch.

"Okay, so you're James's twin sister Natalie. You went to boarding school every year, where were you during the summer?" Logan asked.

"At our dads." I said. All the confused looks went away.

"Okay, well welcome to our life!" Kendall said smiling at me.

I smiled back, "Wait where is she going to sleep?" Carlos asked.

"She's probably going to sleep in the room with Kendall and James." Mrs. Knight said.

A smile spread across Kendall's face.

Mrs. Knight gave him a look.

Kendall's smile disappeared and Logan stood up, "Okay. So I'm going to the pool." He said. "Oh! I wanna go!" I said.

"Okay! Anyone else?" Logan asked three hands went up.

"Alright, I'm going to get ready!" I said.

I went into my luggage and grabbed my pink, yellow, white and blue bikini it was in the pattern of flannel.

I changed and stepped out of the bathroom my brother looked at me and took a towel and wrapped it around me.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked.

"Uh cuz it'[s cute." I said pulling the towel off and draping it over my arm.

The other three watched me walk to the door. Kendall had a stupid grin on his face and Logan and Carlos where smiling on our way to the pool James kept trying to cover me up.

I gave him an evil look and he stopped.

We got to the pool and I set my stuff down on a chair the boys quietly fought over who would sit next to me Kendall winning took his place in the chair next to me.

There were three girls off to the other side of me one with wavy blonde hair leaned over, "Hi. I'm Blaire Ryan." She said sticking her hand out.

"Natalie Diamond." I said.

"Wait are you related to James Diamond of Big Time Rush?" she asked.

I got hot and nodded. "Yeah he's my twin brother." I said.

"Oh my god! He is so hot! But my favorite is Carlos." She said.

"Yeah they are super nice." I said.

"Can you introduce me?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, here come here." I said standing up she stood up too and took off her sunglasses she had pretty blue eyes.

I walked over to the four boys.

"Hey guys this is Blaire Ryan. Blaire that's James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell." I said pointing to each as I said their name.

Each shook her hand and said hello.

"Oh! Natalie this is Willa Riviera and Jenny Grande." She said I shook each girls hand and said hello.

The boys did also and Carlos was staring Blaire down Logan was looking at Jenny and James was already hitting on Willa.

Kendall came to me, "You going to get in the pool?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'm about to." I said smiling at the blonde boy.

"Cool, I'll get in with you." He said.

He did a running start and then jumped into the pool doing a cannonball.

I laughed and copied after a running start I jumped into the pool.

Kendall swung his head to the right to get the wet hair out of his face.

I smiled at him. Kendall was a cute boy with blonde hair and light green eyes and a pretty smile.

He had a bigger nose but it just made him even cuter.

I watched from the pool as the six stood talking to each other.

This was getting more and more interesting and this year was going to be good!


End file.
